


Catástrofes de a dos por uno

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [45]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Car Accidents, Christmas, Established Relationship, Exes, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Georg Listing, First Meetings, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sick Gustav Schäfer, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 40] Son dos los traspiés que ponen en juego el estatus de secreto en la relación que mantienen Gustav y Georgie.





	1. 1.- En un ¡crash!

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente aquellos fueron unos meses para Gustav, ¿eh? Primero el choque que tuvo y luego... Eso será en el capítulo 2.

**1.- En un ¡crash!**

A finales de octubre, justo cuando Gustav creía que no había nada más maravilloso que el tiempo presente mientras disfrutaba del soleado Miami y su benevolente clima tropical, de pronto su madre le llamó por teléfono con grandes noticias para contarle, y éste se vio congelado al lado del refrigerador y con el cartón de leche suspendido en el aire.

—¡¿Que Franziska _qué_?! —Exclamó luego de dos minutos en que tardó su madre en ponerle al tanto de la situación y exigirle su pronta presencia en Alemania, cuanto antes mejor porque sin él no podían empezar los preparativos—. Oh, mamá. Me tienes que estar jugando una broma grande como un elefante.

—Gustav, no es ningún simulacro. Te quiero aquí en el primer vuelo que salga, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Esto es una emergencia familiar de primer orden.

—Pero mamá… ¿Qué tan en serio va esto? Carajo… Es Franny de quien hablamos. Cuesta creerlo.

—Sí, y es precisamente por eso que te necesitamos presente. Y no me salgas con excusas y pretextos porque sé que estás de vacaciones y no tendrás que cancelar nada importante.

—Sí, bueno… —Gustav depositó el cartón sobre la encima y suspiró—. Por eso cualquiera diría que me las merezco y me dejaría descansar tal y como estaba planeado.

—¿En verdad prefieres quedarte en Miami y perderte del gran día de tu hermana?

—No, por supuesto que no. Además, Franny no puede hacer nada si antes no cuenta con mi permiso y bendición.

—Lo mismo dijo tu padre, y dudo mucho que sus amenazas tuvieran valor. Tu hermana… ella se ve feliz como nunca antes. Y Frederick, tienes que conocerlo, es un encanto de persona. La próxima semana nos reuniremos con su familia y quiero que tú también estés con nosotros durante las presentaciones. No sería lo mismo si no estamos los cuatro.

—No me digas que van a hacer ese espectáculo anticuado y vergonzoso de pedida de mano, porque me niego a participar en algo así —refunfuñó Gustav—. Ni en mil años lo habría esperando de Franziska.

—El amor te cambia el mundo —le recordó Erna a su pequeño—. Algún día lo entenderás.

«Lo entiendo ahora», pensó Gustav con Georgie en mente, pero se guardó bien de desnudar su alma a tal grado por teléfono. Lo primero era Franziska, su hermana, quien de pronto había anunciado un novio con el que recién cumplió tres meses y al que le dio el sí cuando éste se arrodilló y le pidió matrimonio. Era un escenario surrealista, considerando el gran desfile de novios que Franziska había tenido a lo largo de los años y lo mucho que juraba y perjuraba que nunca iba a dar ese gran paso, y como si el destino le quisiera demostrar quién mandaba, todo se había dado a velocidad exprés.

—Una vez más, ¿estás cien por ciento segura de que esta no es una broma elaborada para torturarme? No por ti, sino que Franny esté detrás de todo esto y nosotros seamos sus víctimas. —Pidió Gustav por sanidad mental, ya que le estaba costando horrores asimilar la situación y recuperar la calma.

—¡Basta contigo! —Le reprimió su madre—. No, no es chiste. Tu hermana se va a casar y tienes que estar presente. Así que haz maletas para una semana y ven a Alemania, o iré yo por ti y te traeré a rastras. De cualquier manera asistirás, así que házmelo fácil, ¿sí?

Gustav bufó. —Ok, ok… No te tienes por qué sulfurar. Hoy mismo empaco y llamo a la aerolínea para ver qué asientos tienen disponibles en el próximo vuelo. En cuanto confirme mi salida, te aviso y ya está.

—Perfecto. Entonces iré preparando tu viejo cuarto para ti. Espero no te importe que el espacio sea reducido.

—Qué va, mamá. Voy a la boda de mi hermana, no a quedarme un mes de vacaciones. Ugh, y eso suena horripilante. Franny casándose…

—Cuidado con lo que dices. —Erna chasqueó la lengua como si de pronto recordara algo, y sus siguientes palabras le pusieron a Gustav una agradable sonrisa en labios—. Santa Virgen, casi olvidaba recordarte que Georgie también está invitada. Franziska insistió en una ceremonia pequeña y privada entre familia y amigos cercanos, así que Georgie tiene que estar presente. ¿No se encuentra ahí?

—No, salió a correr con Tom, pero yo le pasaré tu mensaje. Muero por ver su reacción.

—Franny la querrá de dama de honor y ha elegido unos vestidos verde menta de dudoso gusto así que vela previniendo de lo que le espera. En fin, dale mis saludos y dile que los estaremos esperando.

—Uhm, mamá —carraspeó Gustav, incómodo porque iba a tener que sacar a colación un tema del que no quería entrar en detalles con su progenitora, y menos por teléfono, pero que tenía que dejar en claro desde antes de su partida—. Georgie, ella… ¿Dónde se va a hospedar?

—Con nosotros, claro está. Me imagino que ella disfrutaría más si se queda con Melissa en su propia casa, pero ella es bienvenida a ser nuestra invitada durante el tiempo que permanezcan aquí.

—¿O sea que dormiría en el cuarto de…?

—El que era tuyo. Contigo. Eso si soporta la vista de mi máquina de coser en un rincón y el desastre de hilos que tengo con mis bordados. —Erna bajó la voz y la amoldó a la confidencia que de pronto se estableció entre ambos—. ¿Está bien por ti?

—Oh, mamá… ¿Lo está para ti? ¿Para papá? —Preguntó Gustav con nudos en el estómago por los nervios. Que una cosa era hacerlos cómplices de su secreto mejor guardado, y otra muy diferente dar ese paso adulto que convertía su noviazgo adolescente en toda una relación adulta en la que se les concedía el permiso de dormir en la misma cama, tras una puerta con llave, en la casa paterna.

Con Robert ese paso se había dado sin planearlo, a la vez con una naturalidad que se deslizaba como la seda una vez pasado el periodo inicial, y Gustav todavía tenía sudores fríos cuando rememoraba lo tenso de ese evento, por lo que no quería una repetición con sus propios padres. La vergüenza lo mataría.

—Por supuesto que sí. No creas que no sé que tú y ella están compartiendo casa en Miami, me lo ha dicho David Jost cuando llamó hace dos semanas. No es como yo habría preferido enterarme pero-…

—Fue de último momento. Siempre ha sido así entre los dos. Ach, mamá —enrojeció Gustav, y aunque su progenitora no era capaz de captar el rojo cereza de sus orejas, le incomodaba.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Lo entendemos —cargó la última palabra con el plural que lo explicaba todo: Ella, y el padre de Gustav lo aprobaban, y para éste ese permiso tácito era una mortificación menos en la vida—. En fin, Gusti querido… No te entretendré más. Tu hermana quiere que vayamos a una florería a encargar su ramo y después a elegir el pastel, así que es momento de despedirnos. No olvides confirmarme la hora de tu vuelo para que tu padre vaya por ustedes a la terminal.

—No será necesario. Haremos escala y manejaremos hasta Loitsche. A más tardar en tres días estaremos ahí. Dale mis saludos a Franny, y al tal Frederick la advertencia de que si como hermano menor no lo encuentro apto para Franziska, la boda se cancela.

—Pfff —lo desdeñó su madre—. Muy buena representación, pero ya verás… Se ha ganado hasta a tu padre, así que tú serás pan comido.

—Eso está por verse.

—Ya, anda. Nos vemos, y no olvides-…

—Sí, yo le diré a Georgie. Hasta luego, mamá.

—Ciao, bebé.

Finalizando la llamada, Gustav se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras inhalaba y exhalaba en un burdo intento de recuperar la calma perdida.

Su hermana mayor, Franny, _su_ Franny con la que había crecido hombro con hombro en la misma casa de la infancia y era su compañera de travesuras, estaba comprometida y a punto de casarse con fecha en diez días. Sugerir siquiera que estaba patidifuso era quedarse corto…

Y luego estaba el hecho de que el novio era uno de tan corta duración que él no había tenido oportunidad de siquiera escucharlo mencionar, ni hablar de un encuentro. Y estaban por formalizar su unión con una ceremonia civil… Faltaría que Franziska estuviera embarazada y con ese clavo quisiera rematar el ataúd, pero Gustav apartó ese pensamiento como quien se quita de encima una mosca irritante.

Gustav se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina, y quince minutos después, cuando regresó de correr, Georgie así lo encontró.

—Hey —le besó la mejilla, cuidando bien de no tocarlo mucho porque venía bañada en sudor y no quería ensuciarlo—. ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Quién murió? —Preguntó, sacando del refrigerador una botella de jugo de naranja y bebiendo a grandes tragos directo del envase.

—Franziska…

—¡¿Qué?! —Por poco dejó Georgie caer la botella, y en dos segundos ya estaba arrodillada a un lado de Gustav y pidiendo información—. ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Franny… se va a casar…

—Oh. ¡Ohhh! ¡Idiota! —Le golpeó Georgie con el puño en la rodilla—. Casi me has provocado un infarto. Pensé que había pasado algo grave.

—Franziska se va a casar en diez días, _eso_ es grave —refutó Gustav, pero su tono sonaba más ajado de lo que se sentía molesto—. Y mamá quiere que asista a la boda.

—Sabía que estaba enamorada de Freddy, pero vaya… —Murmuró Georgie, limpiándose unas gotas de sudor que le corrían por el cuello.

—¿Tú estabas enterada?

—Claro. Franziska y yo nos hablamos por lo menos una vez cada quince días. Y a diario nos mandamos mensajes y correos. Algo en lo que tú deberías de aprender a ser constante siendo que ella es tu hermana y no la mía —ironizó Georgie.

Gustav suspiró largo y tendido. —Mmm… A lo hecho pecho, y mientras tanto, mamá me pidió que te invitara expresamente a ti por ser parte del círculo de familia y amigos íntimos. No sé si más de uno que del otro o de los dos, pero… ¿Vendrías conmigo? Ya nos reservó mi viejo cuarto.

—¿A los dos? —Inquirió Georgie curiosa, con una ceja alzada.

—A los dos —confirmó Gustav, enderezando los hombros y halando a Georgie de la cintura (a pesar de sus protestas que estaba sudada y olía mal; a él le daba lo mismo porque le olía increíblemente bien) hasta sentarla en sus piernas—. ¿Vendrás?

Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —Suena prometedor…

—Pero te advierto, Franziska ya amenazó con vestirte como dama con un vestido en verde menta, o al menos eso me dijo mamá.

—Menos mal que es mi color —sonrió Georgie, desde ya haciendo planes—. En marcha pues. Yo haré las maletas y tú te encargas de los boletos. Entre los dos le diremos a David, y en cuanto a los gemelos… qué buena suerte es que estén en Los Ángeles. Nos ahorrará el engorro de informarles.

Plantando un breve beso en sus labios, Georgie se puso en pie, y con pisadas certeras se encaminó el baño para una rápida ducha y ponerse manos en acción.

Contagiado por su fuerte presencia de ánimo, Gustav la imitó.

 

Gustav consiguió pasajes para un vuelo con tres escalas que salía en cinco horas, así que apenas les dio tiempo de hacer una maleta por cabeza, dejarle el mensaje a David con su novia Sophié, para Georgie de regar las plantas de su jardín delantero, cerrar la casa y llamar un taxi. En el trayecto, la bajista le escribió a Tom un mensaje corto informándole de la situación, a la vez que le rogaba que no comentara nada con Bill, y la respuesta de éste fue que su silencio valía un soborno en la forma de unos dulces que pedía le trajeran desde Alemania.

Finiquitados los asuntos de intermedia relevancia, pasaron por el control de aduanas, entregaron sus maletas, declararon no tener nada que declarar, y al cabo de una hora más, ya estaban sentados en sus butacas, con Gustav en la ventana, Georgie a su lado, y el tercer asiento libre porque lo habían comprado para tener espacio suficiente de estirar las piernas.

Durmieron gran parte del trayecto gracias a que su vuelo partía en la tarde y recorría el globo al ritmo acelerado del reloj, por lo que esperaban llegar cuando en Alemania fuera de noche, casi veinticuatro horas después aunque el vuelo sólo fuera de diez, escalas incluidas. Previniendo de pasados vuelos en los que sufría de náuseas y sudores fríos, Georgie se medicó con dos píldoras de las que David le recetaba a Bill en sus periodos de más estrés, y permaneció inconsciente un 95% del tiempo de vuelo, despertando sólo para comer unos cacahuates, beber sorbos de una botella de agua, y un breve viaje al sanitario.

En cambio, Gustav ocupó su tiempo libre viendo (más no prestando atención) a las tres películas que se transmitieron durante el transcurso del vuelo. Su mente estaba dispersa y en estado gaseoso, y cada vez que lograba hilvanar dos pensamientos seguidos, invariablemente terminaba volviendo al tema de Franziska.

Y en sí, el problema (si es que se le podía catalogar como tal), no era el matrimonio o que Franziska estuviera lista para semejante compromiso. Gustav tenía fe en las decisiones de su hermana, y si en ella estaba la determinación de casarse a pesar de conocer a su pareja por tan corto tiempo, sus razones tendría y él las aceptaba. La Franny que él conocía era inteligente, decidida y con la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros, digna del papel de hermana mayor que se le había concedido con su nacimiento, y dudaba él que eso cambiara por el simple hecho de enamorarse tan de golpe y porrazo.

No, el desagrado que le daba por la inminente boda tenía más que ver con los cambios en su vida que con los celos de hermano menor y deseo de protección.

Cambios que marcaban el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. Algunos tan sutiles como cambiar el color de un cuarto o elegir una nueva marca de pan, y otros gigantescos como cuando se mudó de Loitsche a Magdeburgo él solo. La unión de Franziska con un tercero entraría en esa última categoría, y para él los días de visitarla en su departamento y pasar la tarde con ella como en los viejos tiempos no volverían a ser iguales.

En su lugar, tendría que saludar al tal Frederick, y temía por si ese cuñado no le era del todo agradable y se convertía en desagrado imposible de disimular. Por Franziska lo trataría bien, lo toleraría tanto como su estoica forma de ser se lo permitiera, pero no sería posible para Gustav fingir un cariño inexistente, y temía por la tensión que eso ocasionaría a la nueva pareja y a sus padres.

Y Gustav odiaba admitirlo, pero él era una persona de pocas amistades y muy contados vínculos familiares verdaderos. Más allá de sus padres y hermana, su amor se limitaba a la banda, a Georgie, a su queridísima Nana Schäfer, y a unos cuantos primos, tíos y tías a los que veía sólo en las fiestas decembrinas. Si resultaba que Frederick no era uno de los selectos que entraban en esa lista exclusiva… a Franziska le dolería, y a él más por ser el causante de su sufrimiento.

Sumido en una melancolía equiparable a una perenne nube de lluvia sobre su coronilla, Gustav durmió mal durante las últimas dos horas de vuelo, y fue Georgie quien lo despertó para avisarle que tenían que ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad y poner los asientos en vertical para el aterrizaje recién anunciado por los altavoces.

El descenso fue sin contratiempos, pero la mano temblorosa y húmeda de Georgie entre la suya le sirvió a Gustav para enfocar su atención en otros asuntos, y ni Franziska ni Frederick volvieron a aparecer en su mente hasta que arribaron a su casa en Magdeburgo y prepararon el vehículo de Gustav para moverse a su pueblo natal.

—¿Revisaste las llantas? ¿El aceite? ¿Cómo estamos de gasolina? —Lanzó Georgie una ráfaga de preguntas mientras avanzaban como bólidos por la Autobahn.

—Todo bien, no hay de qué preocuparnos. Antes de salir le encargué a alguien de seguridad que viniera y se encargara de eso por mí. Tú tranquila —le acarició Gustav la pierna de pasada antes de devolver ambas manos al volante.

—Vale, es que no me gusta mucho viajar en carretera a estas horas. Da un poco de miedo…

Gustav coincidió con ella, pero no lo pronunció en voz alta para no alarmarla. Pasadas de las horas diurnas, la Autobahn se convertía en una pista de carreras que rozaba la línea de la ilegalidad cuando las marcas de velocidad se rompían en los dos carriles que tenía a la izquierda.

Por su parte, Gustav decidió que sólidos ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora eran una opción prudente para ellos dos, y ocupó el segundo carril. A veces subía hasta ciento setenta en los tramos en los que no se vislumbraba ningún otro vehículo, pero volvía a su marcha de antes cuando a su izquierda pasaban centelleantes bólidos a doscientos y más.

A causa de su instinto masculino que amaba la velocidad y la velocidad, Gustav a veces fantaseaba con comprar un automóvil deportivo de alguna marca reconocida como BMW, Audi o Ferrari, pero terminaba por sacudirse esas ideas cuando recordaba que casi siempre Georgie era su copilota, y la posibilidad, por muy remota que fuera, de verse involucrados en un accidente de tráfico en el que ella estuviera a su lado, le ponía cada vello del cuerpo en punta. Simplemente no, y la tentación de pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo desaparecía como por arte de magia.

—Qué horror —lo sacó Georgie de sus ensoñaciones—, dormí tanto en el avión que ahora no tengo nada de sueño. Cuando lleguemos serán casi las dos de la mañana, y en lo que bajamos maletas, nos duchamos y todo eso, serán las tres.

—Estoy igual que tú. Algo encontraremos para hacer, eh…

—Oh no, Gus. Ni lo pienses —dijo Georgie, a sabiendas de que las actividades que Gustav proponía para pasar las horas más aburridas de la madrugada los incluían a los dos y a ninguna prenda de ropa—. Ya cometimos ese desliz antes, no necesitamos una repetición.

—¿Segura? Porque recién se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva postura que podría interesarte si es que no le temes a los tirones de pantorrilla y-…

—¡Gus! —Exclamó Georgie escandalizada, seguida de un cambio—. Ok. Tal vez, y sólo si me aseguras que todos en tu familia tienen el sueño pesado.

—El peor es papá, él dormiría incluso a través de un terremoto. Y mientras no grites, mamá no nos molestará.

—Oh, y bien que sabes que mantenerme callada a pesar de todo es mi talento.

—¿Tuyo o de las almohadas que muerdes?

—No siempre es una almohada, así que no me hagas dejarte una marca en el hombro o en el cuello. Es de mal gusto y vulgar en extremo.

—Vale pues…

Bromeando entre sí, el viaje de cuatro horas se les hizo ligero, y salvo por un pequeño contratiempo en el estado de las carreteras por las últimas lluvias, llegaron a eso de las dos treinta a Loitsche. A la casa Schäfer poco antes de las tres, y así sus planes de un poco de diversión se fueron por la borda una vez que pasaron por el agua de la ducha y el cansancio les cayó de golpe sobre los hombros.

Para cuando Gustav salió del baño con los dientes recién lavados, Georgie dormía profundamente con la cabeza sobre la almohada y un brazo fuera del colchón individual que se les había proveído para la ocasión.

Decidido de hacer de lo menos más, Gustav se acomodó de lado hasta abrazarla por detrás, y aspirando del aroma de su cabello, no tardó ni medio minuto en dormirse.

El desasosiego que conocer a Frederick le daba, en segundo término. Ya mañana lidiaría con eso.

 

Frederick no resultó ser lo que Gustav esperaba, y tampoco una antítesis. Sólo un punto medio entre esto y aquello, que en opinión del baterista, era anodino a más no poder y terminó por parecerle agradable a secas. Buen apretón de manos, nada especial; de complexión mediana, ni muy robusto o delgado, de nuevo nada especial; ni confiado ni tenso, sólo un hombre tres años mayor que Franziska y que trabajaba en el mismo edificio que ella. Un individuo cualquiera de los que se podría uno topar en la calle y jamás volver a tener segundos pensamientos sobre su persona.

Su historia de romance tampoco era nada espectacular. Ni siquiera compartían la misma planta en la empresa donde laboraban, y su encuentro se había dado porque justo ese día ambos bajaron al comedor a la misma hora (una que no era la suya habitual) y coincidieron en la misma mesa. Se presentaron, descubrieron que los dos eran fans de la serie Friends, y el resto… se convirtió en su particular novela de amor.

Otra vez, y a riesgo de sonar odioso, Gustav tachó todo ese asunto de insípido y sin particularidades, como un puré de papa al que le faltaban todos los ingredientes que le daban el sabor excepto el tubérculo hervido.

—Al menos finge interés, Gus —le codeó Georgie mientras ellos dos y el resto de la familia Schäfer, plus Frederick, se reunían a cenar en el único restaurante italiano que había en todo Loitsche. Un remedo burdo de la torre inclinada de Pisa en la que sólo se vendían pizzas, pastas, y de postre tiramisús que seguro compraban congelados y listos para poner en el plato.

La cena estaba por llegar a su fin, y mientras bebían un último café, conversaban a modo de sobremesa. Todos menos Gustav, quien revolvía los contenidos de su taza pero no bebía ni una gota.

—Estoy cansado —masculló éste de respuesta.

—Esfuérzate más. Franziska no puede con los nervios. No deja de mirar cada tres segundos en tu dirección, y la estás estresando por nada.

—Bah —encogió Gustav un hombro, pero se forzó a alzar la vista del borde de su taza y a sonreír. Aprovechó una pausa para agregar dos o tres oraciones, y más tarde contó un chiste medio subido de tono que ayudó a eliminar de la frente de Franziska las líneas de nerviosismo que la delataban.

Georgie le sirvió de salvavidas al explicarle a Frederick que Gustav era callado por naturaleza, hombre serio y de pocas palabras hasta con la gente que conocía de toda la vida, ella incluida, y con eso la atmósfera de su mesa mejoró considerablemente hasta tornarse casi cordial.

El viaje de regreso se hizo en dos vehículos. Por un lado Erna y su marido Tobías, quienes decidieron adelantárseles en el coche familiar, y tras pagar las consumiciones de todos, les encomendaron conducir con cuidado. La segunda partida se dio a los diez minutos, y bajo el pretexto de que quería pasar al supermercado por un cepillo de dientes nuevo, Franziska los convenció a todos de demorarse a favor de ella.

Recordando que a él también le hacía falta un desodorante nuevo, Gustav dejó a Georgie conversando con Frederick de música en el pasillo de electrónica y se encaminó solo al de aseo personal. Ahí se topó con Franziska, y como esperaba de ella, ésta se encontraba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya dilo, te ha caído mal Fred y no apruebas lo nuestro.

Gustav suspiró. —Qué va.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Gusss… —Franziska rodó los ojos hacia arriba—. No me tienes por qué mentir. No te agrada, fin de la discusión. No es el fin del mundo. Y prefiero tu franqueza a tus mentiras; no soy una niña sensible a la que tengas que proteger de la verdad.

—Franny, en serio… —Gustav se apoyó contra el anaquel de enjuagues bucales y ensayó bien lo que estaba por formular—. Ok. Tomé fatal la notica cuando mamá me lo comunico. Tú casándote… ni en mil años lo habría imaginado. Mucho menos que en menos de una semana te veríamos caminar al altar.

—De hecho no habrá altar, ni vestido de blanco, ni nada de eso. Frederick y yo decidimos que preferíamos la parte legal y no religiosa del matrimonio.

—Ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es que… Quien me importa eres tú, no Frederick. Él es… uhm, no podría jurarlo con la mano sobre la Biblia, pero al menos no me da vibras de psicópata o asesino en serie, y eso ya es ganancia.

—¡Ach, Gustav! —Le golpeó Franziska con el empaque del cepillo dental que ya tenía escogido—. Sé que no es Brad Pitt, y tiene una larga lista de defectos que seguro tú podrías duplicar, pero… lo amo. No necesito justificarme más que con esas dos palabras: Lo amo. Amo a Frederick, y estoy segura de que él también a mí.

—Y eso es todo lo que necesito saber para darles mi bendición. No que por ser cuñados vayamos a ser grandes amigos, ¿comprendes? Tú y Georgie se llevan de maravilla, y me agrada que así sea, pero debes entender que no es lo mismo entre hombres; eso de tener conocimiento que un cabrón cualquiera se acuesta con mi hermana me pone a la defensiva. Viene en la sangre y el ADN.

—Para excusas patéticas…

—¡Pero es cierto! Oh, Fran —le pasó Gustav el brazo por la espalda—. Estaré feliz cuando te lleve del brazo con papá y juntos te entreguemos a Frederick. Te apoyaremos, y respetamos tu decisión, no lo dudes ni por un instante, y es todo lo que debería importarte ahora mismo.

—Esperaba… —Franziska ladeó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en Gustav—. Táchame de ilusa, pero esperaba que ustedes dos congeniaran como viejos amigos y todo fuera perfecto.

—Es muy pronto para eso. Danos un tiempo para habituarnos a la idea de que seremos familia y después me vuelves a preguntar.

—¿Cuándo seas tío, por ejemplo?

—¡¿Franziska?! No me digas que-…

—¡Es broma, es broma! Por Dios, la expresión de tu rostro… Pensé que te ibas a desmayar.

—No antes de estrangular a Frederick.

Franziska le dio unas palmaditas en la mano que él tenía sobre su hombro. —No, tranquilo. Lo hemos discutido y planeamos esperar por lo menos muchos años más antes de llegar a eso. Estamos muy enamorados y todo eso, pero ni él ni yo nos resignamos a ese estilo de vida todavía. Queremos avanzar en nuestra carrera, comprar casa, un automóvil, una cabaña de descanso en el bosque, y no sé… varias mascotas para ver si somos capaces de cuidar a otro ser vivo sin que se nos muera antes de cumplir la quincena.

—Mejor empiecen con plantas —le pinchó Gustav el costado, y Franziska le propinó un pisotón en el empeine—. ¡Ouuuch!

—Eso es por dudar de mis habilidades como madre.

—Bien, tú ganas.

—Sólo porque sabes que patearía tu trasero si-…

—¿Gustav? ¿Franziska? —A la vuelta de la esquina aparecieron Georgie y Frederick. La primera con unas compras de su cuenta, y el segundo con una mirada de adoración total cuando sus ojos se posaron en Franziska que a Gustav le empalagó peor que tragarse de sopetón una cucharada de miel.

La sonrisa que compartieron expresó todo lo que las palabras eran incapaces de resumir, y Gustav se preguntó si era el mismo semblante que a él le afloraba al rostro cada mañana que podía despertar al lado de Georgie.

Al menos le daría el beneficio de la duda y oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo…

—Tienes razón, no se parece nada a Brad Pitt —atrajo a su hermana y le susurró al oído—, pero puedes estar segura de una cosa.

—¿Sí?

—Que a pesar de tus pies olorosos y tu aliento mañanero, te ama. Desecha ese cepillo de dientes y sean felices. Tienen mi permiso de hermano menor para casarse.

—¡Idiota! —Se lo sacudió Franziska de encima, pero sonreía, y Frederick tuvo el bien juicio de recibirla entre sus brazos y no hacer preguntas al respecto.

Georgie se mantuvo al margen, y cuando ellos dos desaparecieron en dirección a las cajas, se acercó a Gustav.

—¿Qué le has dicho para provocarla así?

—Tsk, nada. ¿Y tú qué llevas ahí? —Le cambió de tema, no por razones de secretismo y no hacerla partícipe del momento, sino porque para él era un asunto finiquitado que no requería más de su atención.

Todo un récord para Frederick y también para Gustav, quien se temió muy en serio que le iba a tomar diez años aceptarlo en su familia, y el infeliz lo logró en las primeras veinticuatro horas. Al menos ese mérito le iba a reconocer.

Georgie torció la boca, pero conocedora del carácter privado de Gustav, lo dejó salirse con la suya. Después le acosaría con preguntas, después…

Caminando mano a mano, se distrajeron en la cotidianidad del supermercado.

 

Entre vueltas y encargos, los siguientes días se fueron volando, y pronto llegó el momento de la víspera antes de la boda. Servicial como buen hijo y excelente hermano en todo lo que su madre o Franziska le pedían, Gustav aceptó de buena gana conducir hasta Magdeburg para recoger los trajes y vestidos de la tintorería que todos lucirían en el gran día, así como un par de arreglos florales y unos cuantos regalos que habían mandado comprar en una exclusiva tienda que por desgracia no contaba con servicio a domicilio.

Como iban a ser recados de al menos varias horas, Georgie se ofreció a ir con él para servirle de compañía, y Franziska se les sumó, lo que también incluyó a Frederick.

Indiferente al respecto, Gustav condujo hasta la ciudad y sirvió de chofer mientras llevaba y traía a Franziska a lo largo y ancho de Magdeburgo. En lo que él consideró diez paradas en igual número de tiendas y locales, poco a poco su paciencia se fue desgastando hasta quedar colgando del precipicio por un delgado hilo al que las fibras se le estaban desgastando más y más con cada minuto. A punto estaba de gruñir que ya estaba harto y renunciaba a su corta vida como chofer, cuando Georgie se excusó unos minutos y salió a comprarle del Pizza Hut más cercano tres rebanadas de salami con champiñones y un refresco grande de cola. Como postre para ella, un helado del que le compartió lamidas y que sirvió para aplacarlo él y a su mal humor por otras dos horas más.

Para entonces su maletero y asientos traseros estaban a rebosar de cajas y bolsas, pero Franziska seguía insistiendo en que todavía les quedaba buen tramo por recorrer antes de devolverse a Loitsche, y Gustav consideró muy en serio cambiar de automóvil por uno de mayor capacidad.

En esas estaba conduciendo por una de las avenidas principales y esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó la silueta de una persona a la que en una etapa pasada de su vida llegó a conocer muy bien y a la que había olvidado hasta ese preciso instante.

La sangre le bulló en las venas, y su visión se vio entintada del más puro color rojo sangre. Un zumbido agudo repiqueteó en sus oídos, y las manos se le cerraron con fuerza sobre el volante hasta que los nudillos se le destiñeron a blancos.

«Date vuelta, infeliz. Muestra la cara… Gírate de una vez y confirma que eres tú», pensó Gustav enceguecido por una repentina rabia que le burbujeaba desde el vientre y que se iba extendiendo a sus extremidades como lava viscosa de un volcán que estaba por estallar con un estallido de fuego y piedras voladoras.

Al otro lado de la calle, e ignorante de las reacciones físicas y mentales que estaba incitando en Gustav, se encontraba Demian, el exnovio de Georgie de cuando vivían en Hamburg cinco años atrás. Mejor dicho, el imbécil que cinco años atrás terminó con ella y la lastimó físicamente.

Fue cuestión de medio segundo, una reacción instintiva que se guiaba por la primitiva orden de la ley del Talión: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente…Y que en su caso particular iba por las líneas de ‘has lastimado a Georgie, ahora te lastimaré yo a ti’. Para nada había olvidado aquella funesta tarde en la que descubrió en la muñeca de Georgie las marcas inequívocas de unos dedos que se habían cerrado sobre ésta con excesiva violencia, así como tampoco la expresión dolida en la faz de Georgie cuando intentó restarle importancia y falló en el proceso.

Y la promesa de entonces no tenía fecha de caducidad; al contrario, fue como si un interruptor en su interior se activara, y la sensación de impotencia de aquel entonces se hubiera multiplicado al infinito.

La reacción fue instantánea, y lo mismo el golpe que los sacudió como muñecos de trapo entre la gravedad y la inercia… ¡CRASH!

—¡GUSTAV!

—¡AYYY!

Seguido de un sudor frío y un ruido ensordecedor a su alrededor.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —Le sacudió Georgie desde el asiento del copiloto, y por su semblante aterrorizado, acababa de vivir la peor experiencia de su existencia hasta el momento—. ¿Por qué has dado esa vuelta? ¿Es que no has visto que no era tu carril?

—¿Estás bien, Franziska? —Preguntó Frederick en el asiento trasero, y ésta respondió con un escueto ‘sí’ cargado de confusión.

—Mierda, ¿en verdad nos estrellaste contra el tranvía? ¡¿Con el puto tranvía, Gus?!

Gustav apartó la vista de su objetivo en la calle y se concentró en los hechos actuales: Había dado un giro inconsciente al volante, sin duda sus deseos asesinos hacia Demian se manifestaron, seguido de un pisotón al acelerador, y ahí tenía las consecuencias obvias. Su automóvil, su flamante automóvil que le había costado un buen de pasta tenía un horrible impacto por el costado izquierdo, lo que lo había convertido en vehículo de lujo a chatarra inservible en un santiamén.

—¡Joder! —Maldijo, golpeando el volante con el puño y emitiendo un sonido ahogado con el claxon.

—No hay necesidad de alterarnos más de lo que estamos —habló Georgie con las palmas de las manos a la vista y la piel pálida como el papel—. ¿Alguien está herido o sangra? ¿Franny? ¿Frederick?

Los dos denegaron con la cabeza, aunque Franziska esbozó una mueca de dolor al mover el cuello.

—Menos mal que traíamos puestos los cinturones de seguridad —murmuró Frederick.

Gustav suspiró, y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Para su mortificación, cada peatón a ambos lados de la calle se había detenido para ser testigo morboso de su accidente. Y el baterista estaba seguro, en cuanto se confirmara su estatus de rockstar, los medios de prensa se les unirían para tener una jugosa nota qué publicar.

El colmo: Demian seguía parado donde antes, y él y su acompañante (una chica de aproximadamente su edad que lo sujetaba de la mano; presumiblemente su novia) se mantenían atentos a todo el asunto.

—Disculpen —golpeó alguien en la ventanilla del lado de Georgie, y la bajista gimió de dolor al tener que girarse y abrir la portezuela—, ¿están todos bien? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia? Mi negocio es el de aquí atrás —señaló una panadería con el pulgar—, permítanme que les ayude.

Gustav se mordió la lengua para desestimar su auxilio tan solícito, puesto que aunque a él no le había pasado nada y se sentía bien dentro de lo que cabía para el accidente por el cual acababan de pasar, no era el mismo caso para sus demás acompañantes.

—Por favor, una ambulancia estaría bien. No hay sangre, pero creo que necesitaremos primeros auxilios.

—A la orden.

—Uhm, ahora que lo dices… —Georgie frunció el ceño—. Me duele justo como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima, juegos de palabras aparte.

—Es muy pronto para chistes de esos.

—Casi pero no, sólo lo embestimos de costado porque mi muy estúpido hermano pensó que sería una genial idea el competir-… —Rechinando los dientes, Franziska se vio interrumpida por Frederick, quien de todos era el más que había mantenido la compostura.

—Amor, basta. Es un accidente. Que tenga la culpa no significa que debas de desquitarte con él. Lo importante es que estamos bien y la vida de ninguno corre peligro inmediato.

Gustav le agradeció su intervención con una cabeceada de resignación; a partir de ese día, su hermana se lo recordaría hasta el final de sus días o el de los suyos, dependiendo quién muriera primero.

Frederick salió del vehículo y ayudó a Franziska a hacer lo mismo de su lado, puesto que la portezuela de su costado estaba impactada y se negaba a cooperar. Entre los dos consiguieron que Georgie se pusiera en pie y la recargaron contra el capó del carro, lo que al instante convirtió la preocupación de los testigos en franca curiosidad.

En menos de diez segundos ya alguien la había reconocido, y los murmullos no se dejaron de escuchar.

“Es Georgie Listing, la chica de Tokio Hotel”, “Sale en televisión, yo la vi hace unos días”, y “Es famosa, vamos a pedirle su autógrafo” fueron las frases más comunes que se susurraron aquí y allá.

En el acto se arrastró Gustav por la puerta del copiloto y se unió a los demás. En la distancia, el inconfundible sonido de la sirena de ambulancia ya se alcanzaba a percibir.

—Erm… perdone, a un lado… Necesito pasar… —Captó Gustav entre los murmullos de los transeúntes que se habían congregado a su alrededor, y muy para su disgusto, reconoció la voz por ser una a la que se había habituado años atrás por un periodo largo de tiempo—. ¿Georgie, en verdad eres tú?

La bajista tardó unos segundos al identificarlo entre las caras desconocidas, pero cuando lo hizo, en sus labios afloró una media sonrisa.

—¿Demian? Haz cambiado, pero te reconocería donde fuera.

—Uhm, sí. Qué casualidad de toparnos aquí… así… Jo, perdona, qué insensible de mi parte.

“¿Es su novio?”, “¿Es otro más de la banda?”, “¡Hazte un lado y déjame tomar una foto!”. La multitud cuchicheó, y Gustav se pegó más a Georgie en un deseo de protegerla.

—Sí, qué casualidad —dijo Georgie en un tono tal que no era del todo sincero. Bien sabía Gustav que de no estar en público ella ya se habría volteado hacia él y dedicado su mejor mirada patentada de ‘sé-lo-que-pasa-aquí-y-no-me-gusta-nada’.

Por fortuna para ellos en esa tarde que no pintaba para nada de suerte, la ambulancia llegó en ese instante, y el servicio médico que recibieron fue de primera. A Georgie se le sentó dentro de la ambulancia mientras un paramédico la examinaba, y lo mismo fue para Franziska y Frederick, en contraste con Gustav quien le aseguró al rescatista que se sentía de maravilla y que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Disculpándose para llamar a los del seguro, concertó con el mediador reunirse en quince minutos y resignarse a desembolsar una buena cantidad de dinero en efectivo, además de posibles represalias por su acción riesgosa. Gustav ya se temía perder puntos en la licencia, sino es que se la revocaban en el acto, y su humor decayó todavía más en la escala de miseria humana.

—Gustav, ¿correcto? —Lo abordó Demian—. Uhm, me tengo que marchar. Fue un gusto haberlos visto, no así por todo esto del accidente pero uhm… ¿Podrías pasarle mi número a Georgie? Siento que uhm… cuando nos separamos no fue en la mejor de las circunstancias y quería cerrar con ella ese círculo que dejamos abierto.

El baterista contempló el trozo de papel con el disgusto evidente en cada nervio facial suyo, pero igual lo tomó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Por orgullo se mordió la lengua para no recriminarle que por su culpa (indirectamente) se había distraído y dejado llevar por la ira al grado de provocar un accidente de tránsito digno de llevarse los titulares del día siguiente. En su lugar:

—Claro, no hay problema. Yo le pasaré tu nota.

—Vale, y de nuevo lo siento. Les deseo lo mejor, que no sea grave.

Marchándose calle abajo, Gustav lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su cabeza y la de su acompañante desaparecieron en la distancia a dos calles y se confundió con la de los demás.

Llevándose la mano a la nariz, se presionó el tabique entre dos dedos y exhaló un quejido de dolor. Quizá no estaba en tan buena condición como había afirmado antes.

—Señor, ¿seguro que no quiere atención médica? —Le interpeló el paramédico de antes, y Georgie a su lado y con collarín blando le retó a negarse.

—Me bastaría con una aspirina.

—No se me permite administrarle tal medicamento. En caso de una hemorragia interna indetectable, la aspirina actuaría como anticoagulante y pondría en riesgo su vida.

—Ya, entonces nada. Estoy bien, sólo quiero recostarme.

—¿Sientes ustedes entumecimiento, mareos o-…?

—¡He dicho que estoy bien!

—Gustav Schäfer, cállate de una vez y haz que te revisen. Es una orden mía y la vas a obedecer en este instante —le regañó Franziska, y a Gustav no le quedó de otra que dejarse guiar a la ambulancia y ahí dentro recibir atención médica prioritaria.

En eso estaba cuando apareció el encargado del seguro, un hombre en sus cincuenta y con experiencia suficiente en esos casos como para no molestarlo mucho y sólo pedirle que firmara sobre las líneas punteadas una vez que terminó con su narración de los hechos y aceptó la culpa del choque en su totalidad.

Del vehículo destrozado se encargó la grúa, y al final quedaron solamente ellos, una docena de curiosos, y el taxi que pasó a recogerlos y los llevó a su casa. Ahí Georgie le tendió sus llaves a Frederick, y éste se encargó él de volver a montar todas sus compras en el maletero. Al menos Franziska había sido la voz de la sabiduría entre ellos que se encontraban alterados por el percance, y había bajado todo de la camioneta de Gustav y trasladado en el taxi sin que le importara la tarifa extra, puesto que Gustav la pagó como ofrenda de paz.

Su jornada en Magdeburg acabó con ellos viajando de regreso en el automóvil de Georgie a Loitsche en la Autobahn, más tarde de lo planeado y con heridas de guerra.

De vuelta en la residencia Schäfer, tanto Erna como Tobías los atosigaron con preguntas que Franziska respondió en lugar de Gustav, y modificó un poco su versión de los hechos para no hacerlo quedar como un retrasado mental incapaz de conducir. Además les pidió no comentarlo con nadie, puesto que para la prensa, los involucrados en el accidente iban a ser otros y así se minimizarían los daños.

Con pies pesados, Gustav se duchó, y sin cenar se acostó en su cama. Al rato se le unió Georgie, y antes de darle oportunidad de hablar, le tendió el papel que Demian le había pedido que le entregara como favor.

—Toma.

—¿Y esto?

—¿No es obvio?

Georgie lo abrió, y leyó el nombre y las cifras. —Bah. —Sin hesitar, lo hizo trizas y lo tiró en el bote de basura más cercano. —¿Por esto casi nos matas hoy?

—No fue mi intención, sólo… pasó. Un segundo todo iba bien, y al siguiente él apareció de la nada y exploté como dinamita. No tengo mejor excusa porque me dejé llevar por la ira. Me juré a mí mismo que le haría pagar por lo que te hizo, y en cambio…

—Destruiste tu automóvil y nos metiste en un lío. Mi cuello dolerá por una semana al menos, eso me dijo el paramédico que me atendió. Y lo peor es que casi arruinas la boda de Franziska.

—Lo siento…

—Lo sé… Y te perdono, pero a la vez me preocupas. Hace tanto de lo de Demian. No es sano guardar rencores por tanto tiempo, ¿o qué pensarías de mí si yo hiciera lo mismo con alguna de tus exes?

—O son Lulú o son falsas y lo sabes. Y Lulú nunca te hizo nada.

Los labios de Georgie se contrajeron en un rictus. —Al menos salió algo bueno de todo esto, eso espero…

—¿Uh?

—Frederick se portó a la altura de las circunstancias, ¿no crees? Mantuvo la calma, nunca se separó de Franziska, y nos trajo de regreso a Loitsche. Y en ningún momento te culpó de nada, ni siquiera cuando no estabas presente y Franny juraba que te iba a matar si le arruinabas su boda. Y no lo digo sólo para ponerme de su parte y convencerte de que es el mejor cuñado en el mundo, eso lo dejo a tu criterio, pero…

—Entiendo tu punto y… —Gustav resopló—. Lo tomaré en cuenta mañana cuando estén por firmar el libro del registro civil.

—Así me gusta.

Acurrucándose en el hueco de su brazo, Georgie se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda con su brazo libre y a tranquilizarlo, que falta les hacía. Gustav no tardó en quedarse dormido, agotado por todas las peripecias vividas, y lo mismo le pasó a Georgie, quien devolvió a Demian al trastero de su memoria e hizo borrón y cuenta nueva.

Esa noche durmieron sin soñar.

 

La boda se llevó a cabo en la más íntima de las ceremonias.

Franziska lució un sencillo vestido color perla que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, y Frederick un traje con corbata a juego con el tono de los accesorios de su flamante recién estrenada esposa.

Gustav cumplió su amenaza, y al entregarle a Franziska antes de que pasaran a firmar, le advirtió que era su hermana, _la única_ , y que debía de cuidarla como su más preciada pertenencia, a lo que éste asintió con toda formalidad y juro que así iba a ser.

La recepción se dio en la casa Schäfer, donde comieron, bebieron y bailaron hasta muy tarde en la noche. Los novios procedieron a retirarse a dormir, mientras que el resto de los invitados les chancearon por la noche de bodas con silbidos y comentarios pícaros.

Desde la escalera, Franziska lanzó su ramo de novia, una de las pocas tradiciones que aceptó cumplir, y no fue sorpresa para nadie entre los presentes cuando rebotó en la cabeza de Gustav y cayó directo en las manos de Georgie.

Tímidos de actuar, aceptaron las pullas y jaranas que acompañaron al ramo sin oponer resistencia, pero más tarde, cuando fue hora de irse a la cama a dormir, Gustav entró a la habitación, y como regalo sorpresa descubrió que Georgie lo esperaba desnuda y con el ramo deshecho cubriendo estratégicamente los rincones más íntimos de su anatomía.

—Así que…

—Es para que no te sientas presionado. No me tienes que pedir matrimonio ni nada por el estilo, no ahora al menos —susurró lo último, jugueteando con un pétalo de rosa que se había desprendido de su botón y le tapaba una minúscula porción del estómago—. Ven acá.

Sin mediar otra palabra, Gustav así lo cumplió, y lo que hicieron después en esa cama sólo se pudo definir con el cliché más cursi del mundo: Hicieron el amor.

Desde cero y bajo sus propias definiciones, _hicieron_ el amor.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- En un casi ¡boom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Notaron la referencia a Vitamina G? *Guiño*

**2.- En un casi ¡boom!**

 

El último mes del año llegó con ellos en California dando su último concierto en USA, antes de volver a Alemania y disfrutar de las festividades como les viniera en gana.

Desde por lo menos tres meses atrás, los gemelos habían rentado para ellos la misma cabaña en Las Maldivas de las que ya habían hecho uso el diciembre anterior, y su itinerario de viaje iba a abarcar dos semanas completas en la playa, seguido de dos semanas en compañía de su familia en Loitsche.

Los planes de Gustav eran similares en cuanto al ámbito familiar. Él también se iba a hospedar en la casa familiar, y por lo que estaba previsto, Franziska y Frederick se quedarían en el que había sido su cuarto, por lo que a él le tocaba el espacio libre que quedaba en el ático, pues de nuevo, como ya era una tradición inquebrantable, el clan Schäfer se iba a reunir ahí y las camas ya estaban reservadas con meses de antelación.

Técnicamente, el haberse quedado sin un sitio seguro para dormir había sido su culpa al cederle a su madre su viejo cuarto para que lo convirtiera en un estudio, pero Gustav se justificaba porque en un inicio, sus planes no habían sido esos. Según él, pasaría Navidad y Año Nuevo con Georgie, justo como lo habían hecho antes, pero entonces el padre de la bajista llamó el día primero y la invitó a ella y a Gustav a pasar con él las festividades en Nueva York.

Una oferta por demás tentadora, pero que Gustav no pudo cumplir en su totalidad.

Sí, pasó con ellos dos semanas completas, pero en la tercera su madre lo llamó, y Gustav se vio imposibilitado de faltar a los compromisos familiares a los que estaba atado por el apellido Schäfer.

Ni Gustav ni Georgie se lo tomaron bien. Le separación les dolía como si fuera él a partir a la guerra y ella a quedarse atrás sin noticias suyas por espacio de un año, cuando en realidad serían contados quince días sin verse. Catorce si tomaban en cuenta la diferencia horaria entre continentes, pero igual podría tratarse de un periodo de seis meses, porque justo así se sentía.

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue una de las más difíciles que tuvieran que sobrellevar, y sólo bajo tortura admitiría Gustav que los primeros veinte minutos en su asiento se los pasó llorando y con el corazón afligido. Así habría continuado por el resto del vuelo de no ser porque a su lado se sentó una pareja de ancianos, que a juzgar por su edad y los arrumacos que se prodigaban, estaban celebrando su aniversario cincuenta, y a él le dio vergüenza que lo vieran en tal estado, así que valiente se sorbió los mocos y aguantó como campeón la desdicha.

Gustav permaneció callado durante el vuelo, y rechazó la comida y bebida que las azafatas le ofrecían. Durmió la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque no se trataba de sueños largos y dignos de contarse, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Georgie aparecía detrás de sus pupilas.

En el aeropuerto de Magdeburg aguardaban por él Franziska y Frederick, porque después del accidente acaecido un par de semanas atrás, Gustav seguía sin vehículo y de paso sin licencia por el próximo medio año a modo de castigo por su imprudencia. La humillación de tener que pedir quien fuera por él para llevarlo a casa (ningún taxi aceptaría llevarlo hasta Loitsche sin cobrarle un órgano para el mercado negro) le pesaba en el cuerpo como cargas de un kilo en las muñecas y tobillos, pero Gustav terminó por resignarse.

El viaje se a Loitsche se le hizo aburrido y más largo de lo habitual, y una vez en casa se limitó a saludar, repartir abrazos lo más rápido posible entre los familiares que ya habían hecho su arribo a la residencia Schäfer, y pasó a ocupar el ático.

Menos mal que su madre era atenta en su papel de anfitriona, y el ático estaba limpio y con un delicioso aroma a manzana canela que coordinaba a la perfección con la temporada. La cama que ahí le aguardaba no era nada fuera de lo común, apenas una individual con cobertor de lana y una almohada mullida; pequeña y estrecha a morir, no era la cama idónea para dos con la que él había fantaseado compartir con Georgie, pero en ausencia de ésta, le daba lo mismo dormir en el piso si era necesario.

—Mamá me mandó para comprobar que no te hubieras cortado las venas con un trozo de aislante. ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —Se asomó Franziska por la abertura en el piso que conducía al ático. Avanzando dos escalones más, apoyó los brazos en el piso de madera—. Hace media hora que te llama para que bajes a cenar.

—Estaba desempacando —mintió Gustav sin gran convicción, ya que su maleta seguía recargada contra el muro más cercano y todavía cerrada—. Ok, no. Me estaba compadeciendo de mí mismo.

—Cada año es igual. Bueno, me corrijo: Cada año que Georgie no lo pasa contigo en estas fechas es lo mismo. —Franziska suspiró y terminó por apoyar el mentón entre sus manos—. Eres un _drama queen_ de lo peor.

—¿Un qué?

— _Drama queen_. Deberías saber qué significa después de todos los meses que pasaste en USA. Es algo así como ‘reina del drama’. Que sepas que este año no te tendré compasión.

—No la esperaba, no con Frederick presente.

—Hey —se incorporó su hermana y lo apuntó con el dedo índice—, no lo metas en esto. Él no tiene nada que ver en estos asuntos.

Gustav puso los ojos en blanco. —Fran, quizá no soy la reina de la comedia, ¿pero eso automáticamente me convierte en la del drama? No lo creo. Ha sido un viaje larguísimo, y este año fue tan… cansado. Y después del choque…

—Ni lo menciones, apenas lo estoy superando.

—O sea —Gustav exhaló—, la balanza se está equilibrando a su modo. Un año excelente con sus partes nefastas, y llámame loco, pero tengo un presentimiento de que la ausencia de Georgie en estas fiestas navideñas es sólo la punta del iceberg de lo que se aproxima.

—Qué negativo. ¿No te persiguieron los cuervos hasta la casa? Te pasas, Gus. Nada malo te va a ocurrir. Y a Georgie la verás en dos semanas cuando mucho. Ella también tenía ganas de pasar las fiestas con su familia, igual que tú, ¿o no? —Le retó a contradecirla, y Gustav chasqueó la lengua—. Siendo realistas, de lo único que tendrás que preocuparte estos días que los pases en casa, será de las recetas de la tía Nima.

—Ew, me enfermo sólo de pensarlo.

—Pues prepárate, que hoy cocinó su _delicioso_ pollo a las siete verduras. Frederick no me cree lo mortífero que es, pero ya tendrá oportunidad.

Los ojos de Gustav chispearon. —¿No te creyó?

—Ni una palabra. Como tía Nima lo nombró su sobrino-yerno consentido, no ha dejado de halagarla desde que llegamos y dice que _muere_ por probar su comida.

—Pues morir lo que se dice morir, sí —rió Gustav por primera vez desde que dejó a Georgie en USA—, puede que su deseo se cumpla.

—Ahí lo tienes: Si te quedas en el ático acumulando pelusa y polvo como una muñeca vieja te lo vas a perder. Así que quita esa cara de miseria o ponte una máscara de felicidad, lo que mejor te calce, tú eliges, y baja de una vez por todas.

—Vale, vale… Tú ganas.

Siguiendo a su hermana escaleras abajo, Gustav reunió suficiente resignación como para enfrentarse a la mitad de su familia (el resto irían apareciendo conforme se acercara la Navidad) inmediata y extendida, y cuando ocupó su sitio en la mesa agarró aire y se mentalizó a que la iba a pasar bien, a que se estaba divirtiendo, a que estaba tan bien sin Georgie como ella sin él (esperaba que sólo lo suficiente para sobrevivir), a que nada malo pasaría… exceptuando los guisos de la tía Nima y sus consiguientes visitas al retrete… a que todo era parte de su morbosa imaginación alterada por los días oscuros de diciembre, y que ese 2008 lo cerraría con la mejor de las suertes.

En parte, porque el destino era irónico, su deseo se le cumplió.

Muy, pero muy, _en parte_ …

 

A diario Gustav habló con Georgie e intercambiaron mensajes y correos. Conversaron del clima, de la familia, de las festividades, de la banda; de todo y de nada, ellos mismos incluidos con sus interminables ‘te amo’ y ‘te extraño’ de rigor que normalmente a Gustav le habrían dado bochorno pronunciar en voz alta, pero que al cabo de una semana eran sólo una minúscula fracción de todo lo que la echaba de menos.

Para ello tenía que madrugar y utilizar el teléfono a horas espantosas como era el periodo comprendido entre las tres y siete de la mañana. Seguido bostezaba más de lo que hablaba, y Georgie insistía en que podían coordinarse mejor para que él no perdiera sus horas de sueño, pero Gustav lo prefería así por razones de privacidad que le iban a estar restringidas conforme se acercara la Navidad y su familia invadiera cada rincón en la residencia Schäfer.

Sus predicciones no tuvieron mácula alguna, y para la noche del veinticuatro, al menos cincuenta personas se encontraban hospedadas en su casa, más otras cincuenta que habían conducido desde distintas regiones de Alemania para cenar, beber y divertirse a expensas de la generosidad de los padres de Gustav.

No que éste tuviera queja minutos antes de medianoche, un tanto achispado y tarareando un villancico de los más ñoños de su repertorio, algo de un reno con nariz de cereza que surcaba el cielo invernal y que le sonaba de lo más surrealista después de varios vasos de ponche con piquete.

La segunda Navidad fue sólo una repetición con menos alcohol (la resaca lo perseguía como una vieja con la nariz repleta de verrugas pidiéndole un beso) y más comida. Caso contrario al de Frederick, que luego de atascarse con los platillos de la tía Nima y dormir abrazado al retrete del segundo piso, se prometió que por ningún motivo en lo que le quedaba de días sobre la tierra volvería a probar de su comida.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo con pasmosa lentitud, y a Gustav se le hizo costumbre ir tachando las fechas en su calendario en un vano intento por levantar su espíritu festivo, o lo que fuera que él tuviera en su sustitución. De poco le sirvió, ya que con cada cifra menos, el agujero en su corazón se iba ensanchando más, y el frío de la temporada se colaba en su interior y le calaba hasta los huesos.

Aunque resultaba extraño, prefería mil y un veces más retomar los planes de dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al estudio y al próximo disco que permanecer en casa con su familia, y sólo porque eso implicaba trabajar codo con codo al lado de Georgie durante prolongados periodos ininterrumpidos. Ah, Georgie… Su solo nombre provocaba en Gustav reacciones inusitadas, algunas más románticas y otras que rayaban en la obscenidad. Por ejemplo, y Gustav soportaría la tortura en el potro antes que admitirlo en voz alta, la de veces que se masturbó en su reducida cama pensando en Georgie.

Georgie. Georgie. Georgie.

Georgie que lo llenaba todo, hasta el más pequeño rincón de su ser, y que en ausencia física, le dolía como un miembro faltante que hubiera perdido en un horrible accidente del que todavía no se hubiera recuperado por completo y para el cual no hubiera prótesis que le ayudara. Su único consuelo eran las llamadas que se hacían un día sí y el otro también, pero no era lo mismo cuando de por medio se les interponían unos cuantos países y un ancho océano con sus infranqueables miles kilómetros de agua.

De poca ayuda le sirvieron las sugerencias de Franziska por buscarse ocupación durante sus horas de ocio porque su cerebro se negaba a cooperar a su favor y terminaba haciendo justo ello que se proponía no hacer más. Aun así, Gustav aprovechaba cada mañana para palear la nieve de la entrada hasta quedar extenuado, y sólo entonces se permitía volver a la casa y reemprender la búsqueda de qué hacer.

Algunas veces se unió a su madre en la cocina, y a su cargo corrieron desayunos, comidas y cenas que disfrutó cocinar si acaso porque el labor manual distraía su cerebro, además de la ocasional bandeja de galletas, que en un intento desesperado, horneó para distraerse y recibió halagos tanto por el sabor como por la textura. Otras tantas se unió al grupo de aseo, y sin rechistar se embebió en tareas tan simples como aspirar la alfombra, lavar interminables cargas de ropa, y hasta descubrió el mundano placer de fregar el borde del inodoro con un cepillo de dientes viejo. Lo que fuera con tal de hacer olvidar a su mente de Georgie con cualquier otro pensamiento.

Y de ahí a que por ignorar cualquier atisbo de malestar que él atribuía a la ausencia de Georgie, el verdadero dolor pasara desapercibido.

 

—Gus, ¿otra vez? –Le cuestionó su progenitora el día treinta en la noche, justo cuando Gustav se autorecetó a regañadientes con la tercera dosis de pepto-bismol en lo que iba de las últimas doce horas.

—Ugh, es que traigo un cierto malestar… —Gruñó Gustav, tragando la cucharada grande de líquido rosado y torciendo la boca para dejar en claro que lo hacía por salud y no por gusto. Remató la faena con un gran sorbo de agua del grifo para enjuagarse la boca.

—¿Náuseas, vómito, diarrea? ¿De qué se trata?

—Nah, más bien es un dolor aquí –se presionó Gustav en un costado, más a la altura del vientre que del estómago—. No es fuerte, pero tampoco me deja estar en paz. Seguro que es nada. Con mi suerte, sólo se trata del asado de la tía Nima haciendo de las suyas.

—Esa mujer –sacudió su madre la cabeza y bajó la voz para que la delgadez de las paredes no la traicionara—. Yo no entiendo por qué tu padre insiste tanto en invitarla a pasar estas vacaciones con nosotros. Esa prima suya es un atentado a la buena salud. Estoy segura que cada bocado que le doy a sus guisos me resta un mes de vida.

—Te creo, mamá. Te creo a pies juntillas… —Murmuró Gustav de lo más lúgubre—. Por desgracia, hoy no tuve un pretexto suficientemente bueno para ella, y tuve que engullir casi medio plato de su cocido de puerco. Y tengo mis sospechas de que era carne de gato atropellado en la carretera por la textura que tenía.

—De buitre diría yo… Apestó la cocina por horas, y ni el viento helado pudo contrarrestarlo. De nada sirvió mi pobre campana de extracción contra ese hedor.

—Pues ahora imagina que además de olerlo también lo tienes en la boca y se te pega a la garganta como un bocado imposible de deglutir. Y eso es quedarme corto.

—Mi pobre bebé… —Erna le pasó la mano por el cabello despeinado—. Ni hablar, tendremos que soportarlo por lo que queda de la semana. Bendito sea el cielo que Nima tiene que volver a su trabajo lo antes posible, y se va el día dos.

—Ay mamá, que informarme que todavía nos quedan tres días más con ella aquí sigue siendo cruel. Mi pobre estómago no será capaz de tolerarlo más.

—Entonces haz lo que Franziska y justifica tus achaques con un repentino embarazo sorpresa.

—Tsk –sonrió Gustav al recordar la treta con la que su hermana había salido al enterarse de que su tía Nima iba a estar con ellos esas fiestas. En lugar de las viejas excusas de que acababan de comer y estaban llenos, o que eran alérgicos a alguno de los ingredientes, se había lanzado a lo grande anunciando para Nima y sólo Nima que estaba embarazada de un mes y que sus náuseas matutinas más bien eran de turno de autoservicio porque duraban 24/7 y no se iban con nada. Que de paso su médico de cabecera le había recomendado alimentarse a base de fruta y alimentos ligeros, sanos y balanceados, así que cada vez que su tía Nima le servía uno de sus platillos especiales, Franziska ya estaba lista para justificarse y rechazarlo.

A la pantomima se le unió Frederick, cuidando de ella como si en verdad Franziska estuviera esperando a su primer bebé, y muy a pesar de sus protestas iniciales Nima aceptó guardarse bien de no comentarlo con nadie. Franziska fue muy clara al respecto, y se escudó bajo el razonamiento de que todavía era muy pronto para anunciarlo, si acaso porque en los primeros tres meses el riesgo de un aborto espontáneo era elevado y no quería hacer partícipes a todos de su tragedia.

Así Franziska se vio a salvo de probar su espantosa comida, aunque a cambio tuvo que soportar el regaño de su padre porque a Nima se le escapó el felicitarlo como abuelo, y Tobías terminó molesto, primero por ser abuelo tan pronto y después ya no. Todo un lío del que Franziska se quejó por días pero que superaron con rapidez.

—Si pudiera, si tan sólo pudiera salirme con la mía –murmuró Gustav, acariciándose el vientre inflamado y exagerando con una postura encorvada—. ¿De cuántos meses me ves? Podría decir que son gemelas y que se llamarán, no sé… Gweny y Ginny. Lindo, ¿no?

—Ni de broma juegues con eso, Gustav –le amonestó su madre—. Tendrás que luchar tus batallas sin arruinar la coartada de tu hermana.

—Vale, vale… tú deja que me muera de cáncer de colon –exageró Gustav su padecer—, que es fácil saber cuál de tus dos hijos es el favorito, o favorita debería de decir.

—Una madre no tiene favoritos, y si los tiene, es un secreto que se llevará a la tumba –finalizó con un guiño.

—¡Mamá!

—Ni una réplica –le advirtió ésta—. Mejor trata de dormir y verás que mañana amaneces como nuevo.

—Ojalá… Porque esto es incómodo, y no estoy de humor como para empezar el nuevo año enfermo. Es de mal augurio, ¿sabes?

—Tú siempre tan dramático. Duerme bien y verás que despiertas como nuevo.

—Si tú dices… —Gustav recibió de su madre un beso con la frente, y a cambio él la abrazó unos instantes antes de soltarla.

—¿Y eso? –Preguntó su progenitora, sorprendida del repentino derroche de cariño a los que Gustav no era muy proclive en su carácter.

—Simple… antojo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Gustav guardó el frasco de pepto-bismol en el botiquín de detrás del espejo y se contempló unos segundos. Su reflejo no mostraba ningún signo de que su repentina muerte se le fuera a presentar a los pies de la cama antes de medianoche. Si acaso, su aspecto era un tanto sonrosado, pero Gustav lo atribuyó al sofoco de la casa y al aire de la calefacción, en ningún momento a las casi imperceptibles décimas de temperatura con las que su cuerpo le advertía que su salud iba a decaer drásticamente en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Pero ajeno a ese dato, Gustav desechó su incomodidad al trastero de su mente, y por ello pagó consecuencias dignas de entrar en su top cinco de las peores jamás vividas.

Nefastas, muy terribles consecuencias.

 

Debido al ajetreo propio de la víspera de Año Nuevo y a que él era parte crucial en los preparativos como hijo de los anfitriones, Gustav se colocó su mejor antifaz de ‘aquí-no-pasa-nada’ y prosiguió con su itinerario tal como se esperaba de él.

Lavó y cortó las verduras de la ensalada, vigiló que el relleno del pavo quedara al punto, preparó el puré de papa y su gravy desde cero, acomodó las sillas en la gran mesa donde se reunirían a comer, batió los huevos del flan, descorchó las botellas del vino con el cual disfrutarían su cena, y todo lo hizo con una sonrisa en labios que encubría bien la mueca de sufrimiento con el que había comenzado su día, y si el pronóstico continuaba igual, también dolor y del más horrible con el que cerraría un año repleto de contrastes.

En sí, el dolor no era uno insoportable que lo tuviera retorciéndose en el suelo y tragándose las lágrimas con cada movimiento. Más bien, se asemejaba al de una ampolla en la planta del pie; del tipo que ya reventó y en el que la piel se desprendió. Doloroso sólo y si al apoyar el pie el ángulo favorecía a la herida para rozarse con el calcetín y producir así su suplicio. Idéntico caso, sólo que el daño de Gustav se situaba sobre su vientre, y los detonantes no eran otros más que doblarse a la mitad, reír fuerte, y estirarse para alcanzar algo que se encontrara fuera de su alcance inmediato.

Un incordio total, pero uno que aprendió a sobrellevar conforme el día se transformó en noche y una nueva tanda de parientes y amigos cercanos se congregó en la casa Schäfer para celebrar el fin de aquel 2008.

La familia entera se reunió en torno a la mesa para comer, y Gustav se tuvo que forzar a pasar bocado tras bocado, puesto que su malestar había ido evolucionando con el paso de las horas hasta transformarse en un impedimento que le dificultaba la sencilla labor de llevarse un trozo de comida a los labios y tragar.

—Qué delicia —dijo Frederick sentado a su lado, y en tono de confidencia le confirmó lo que ya sabía—. No sé si es porque sé que no es un platillo de la tía Nima o en verdad es bueno, pero esto me sabe a gloria.

—Un poco de ambas —le cuchicheó Gustav de vuelta.

Durante la duración de la cena, Gustav se las ingenio para excusarse de la mesa cada que le era posible. Unas veces para surtir servilletas o cubiertos a los otros comensales, y otras para traer e incorporar el resto de la comida que seguía en la barra de la cocina. Entre una cosa y otra, se zafó de seguir picoteando de su plato intacto bajo el pretexto de que estaba helado, y que de cualquier modo, tanto cocinar le había arruinado el apetito desde temprano.

Luego Georgie llamó desde Nueva York para desearle un feliz año nuevo a pesar de que para ella al 2008 todavía le quedaban sus buenas nueve horas, y conversaron un rato de lo raro que era encontrarse en extremos tan opuestos del planeta que dentro de un rato hasta se encontrarían en años diferentes. Georgie además le habló de sus planes para esa noche, y que incluían salir a cenar con Robert y unos amigos de éste a un restaurant elegante que sólo aceptaba invitados con reservación de meses de antelación. Gustav le chanceó porque para ello iba a tener que vestirse de vestido formal y peinarse en un salón, pero Georgie lo amenazó con no compartirle la foto que les harían y eso bastó para que las pullas de Gustav cesaran por completo.

La charla se derivó en temas banales, y Gustav creyó haber sido convincente al momento de ocultar su dolor de estómago, pero incluso a través de la línea y miles de kilómetros de por medio, Georgie captó un cierto atisbo de que algo no marchaba bien y así se lo hizo saber.

—¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

—Nah.

—Gus…

—No es nada serio, sólo la comida de la tía Nima en acción. Esa mujer… lo juro, nos está envenenando a todos lentamente con sus guisos. Y al paso que vamos, ella será la única Schäfer viva que quede para continuar con el linaje.

Georgie chasqueó la lengua. —¿Y eso es todo, me lo juras? Porque tu voz suena… No me odies por señalártelo, pero como si estuvieras a punto de venirte a bajo con un resfriado o un catarro. No como Bill cuando tenía su quiste, pero tú entiendes.

«No vas tan errada», pensó Gustav, el teléfono atrapado entre su oreja y hombro, mientras que con ambas manos libres se abrazaba en torno al centro. Tal vez porque se trataba de Georgie y con ella no era necesario levantar murallas protectoras, fue que se abrió con ella.

—Me duele el estómago —murmuró—. Desde ayer. Y no ha hecho más que empeorar.

—¿Con diarrea o vómito? —Preguntó Georgie corta de aliento.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sólo dolor de estómago a secas, pero cada vez peor. Y el pepto-bismol no ha hecho su cura milagrosa.

—Debes de ir al médico, Gus —le sugirió Georgie—. Podría tratarse de algo peor que una simple indigestión.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ve la fecha, ve la hora. Ningún doctor me atenderá, todo mundo está celebrando Año Nuevo y con tres copas encima como mínimo. No —denegó para sí—, esto se me pasará solo. Es cuestión de descansar y dejar los excesos. Seguro que todo es culpa de la tía Nima.

—Bueno… tú sabrás mejor que nadie lo que pasa con tu cuerpo, pero no dudes ni un segundo en acudir el hospital si empeoras. Y lo digo muy en serio, Gus —le amenazó Georgie—, cuídate. No quiero volver a Alemania y encontrarte en tu lecho de muerte. Es muy pronto para que me dejes viuda, el negro no es mi color.

—Qué imaginación la tuya —rió Gustav por el fatalismo de la bajista. ¿Él que nunca se enfermaba y que era fuerte como un roble, en cama y con sus últimos alientos de vida? Ni pensarlo. Antes muerto, por irónico que resultara—. Tú tranquila. Mañana que hablemos de nuevo verás que todo fue un simple susto y estaré de mil maravillas.

—Si tú lo crees… Cruzaré los dedos por ti.

—Gracias.

Despidiéndose porque la madre de Gustav apareció a su lado y ésta le pidió que le ayudara en la cocina, el baterista le prometió a Georgie mantenerla informada de su estado. Agregando de paso que no había nada por lo cual temer, y que a cambio le hizo ganador de un gruñido gutural.

Poco sabía él de lo cruel que podía ser el destino, y que promesas de ese calibre era mejor no hacerlas porque los hados del infortunio lo tomaban como provocación.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Gustav estaba a poco de toparse con un obstáculo infranqueable que le haría pagar caro su optimismo.

 

Gustav durmió hasta tarde el primer día del nuevo año, y cuando despertó después de mediodía, su hambre era nula. Desdeñó cualquier intentó de su madre por probar bocado, y en su lugar bebió ponche caliente y se dedicó a jugar algunas partidas de dominó con un tío-abuelo suyo del que apenas recordaba el nombre o a qué lado de la familia pertenecía, pero con el que pasó agradables horas de ocio.

Tal como habían quedado, Georgie habló con él cuando el sol ya se había puesto, pero como estaba por salir a un paseo, su llamada fue corta y llena de interferencias.

En la noche Gustav se duchó, y recostado en su cama, se dedicó a leer una de las viejas novelas rusas que tenían almacenadas en uno de los estantes. A pesar de su ascendencia eslava, los conocimientos de Gustav en el idioma no eran tan buenos como él quisiera, y se terminó por rendir a la tercera página, cuando en otras circunstancias, se habría aferrado a proseguir con un diccionario a la mano.

Malhumorado por un cierto calor que le hizo apartar las mantas a la altura de sus pies, Gustav bajó al baño del segundo piso y se lavó la cara con agua helada. En el espejo examinó su rostro, y se sorprendió cuando en sus ojos encontró venillas rotas y sequedad en sus labios.

—Ugh, qué asco —masculló, mojándose las manos y pasándoselas por la nuca en un vano intento por refrescarse.

Durante las siguientes horas hizo todo lo posible por conciliar el sueño, pero a las cinco en punto de la madrugada se rindió, y bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua y una galleta de mantequilla que pasó por su garganta a duras penas.

Su mal genio dio paso a un enojo implacable, y Gustav se terminó por esconder en el ático. Entonces, y sólo entonces, el dolor que llevaba encima se convirtió de golpe en un punto rojo y candente que le quemaba a la altura del costado.

Gimoteando, Gustav rodó sobre el colchón y mordió la almohada, luchando por sofocar el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios agrietados. Todo él se sentía reseco y quebradizo, como una rama sin hojas que había cedido al otoño y yacía tirada en el camino.

—Maldita… sea… mi… puta… suerte… —Maldijo Gustav apretando las manos en puños y con la sábana entre ellos. A pesar de eso, se clavó las uñas en las palmas, y en su piel aparecieron un par de medialunas rasgadas.

Decidido a no ser un quejica de lo peor, Gustav resistió hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero ni un minuto más.

Pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente, se extrañó al comprobar que estaba sudando a mares a pesar de que horas antes había abierto un poco la ventana, y el frío aire invernal se colaba haciendo remolinos en las cortinas. Por primera vez, Gustav entendió que algo marchaba realmente mal, y tragándose su orgullo, se resignó a pedir ayuda.

Tanteando debajo de la almohada, extrajo su teléfono móvil con 27% de batería y agradeció a cualquier ser supremo que velara por él por ese pequeño favor. Con dedos trémulos, Gustav marcó a su propia casa y esperó con los ojos cerrados y unos vahídos que amenazaban con llevárselo al país de la inconsciencia. Al décimo tono para marcar, el auricular hizo clic y una voz que él bien conocía se presentó.

—Hola, residencia Schäfer.

—Franziska…

—¿Gustav?

—Franny…

—¿De dónde me estás llamando?

—De arriba. Ugh… —Gimió—. Sube al desván y ayúdame.

—¿Qué, te has roto un hueso o por qué necesitas ayuda? —Bromeó su hermana con él, pero el quejido que recibió por respuesta la alertó—. ¿Gus?

—Mmm… Ough…

—No te muevas. Voy para allá.

Sin cortar la línea, Franziska subió las escaleras de tres en tres, y sin molestarse en anunciar su llegada, abrió la trampilla que conducía al ático y soltó una interjección de absoluta consternación.

—Gusti —se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó la mejilla—. ¡Pero si tienes fiebre!

—Uhm, y yo que pensé que era calor por el calentamiento global. Me duele, Franny.

—¿Dónde exactamente?

—Mi… estómago —articuló Gustav entre jadeos—. No lo soporto más.

—¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

—No… Mierda, sí. Llámala.

—Vale. Voy a bajar y no quiero que te muevas de aquí.

—Como si pudiera…

Tendido de espaldas y fantaseando con la posibilidad de desmayarse para no tener que seguir soportando ese suplicio, Gustav contó hasta diez antes de que un segundo par de pisadas anunciaran la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

—Gustav, yo te voy a ayudar a moverte. —Era Frederick, quien en otras circunstancias no se habría dirigido a Gustav con semejante aplomo, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas drásticas.

Fue necesaria la ayuda de Frederick para bajarlo por el tramo de escaleras que conducía al segundo piso, y después se les unió Tobías y otro de sus tíos para llevar a Gustav a la camioneta de la familia y recostarlo en el asiento trasero.

Durante el trayecto al pequeño modulo de salud que había en Loitsche, Gustav se dio el lujo morboso de redactar su testamento y hacer a Georgie su heredera universal. En delirios por los dos o tres grados de fiebre que traía, en algún punto del viaje se imaginó viajando en una carreta movida por pegasos, y la fantasía le hizo gracia hasta que la portezuela se abrió y dos paramédicos lo sacaron sin la misma delicadeza con la que lo habían subido sus familiares.

En el acto lo atendió un doctor mientras Franziska se encargaba de rellenar los datos del seguro, y Gustav soltó una sarta de palabrotas cuando el médico le presionó sobre el costado derecho y le arrancó un aullido del más puro dolor.

Una extracción de sangre, una ecografía, y tres horas después, el diagnóstico fue contundente: Apendicitis.

Y lo que era peor, la cereza a su pastel de desgracias, era necesario operarlo.

Gustav suspiró. Eso era lo que él definía como empezar el año con el pie izquierdo.

 

Por insistencia de sus padres, Gustav aceptó que lo trasladaran a Magdeburgo para hacerse la extracción del apéndice. Una medida innecesaria y a su pareces desconfiada del equipo con el que contaban en Loitsche, pero como además Franziska se ofreció a cuidar de él en la ciudad (y ella necesitaba reincorporarse a su trabajo y lo mismo Frederick), quedó decidido sin que la opinión de Gustav contara, que su convalecencia se daría en Magdeburgo y no se hablara más del asunto.

Así que Gustav pasó por el escalpelo, y al despertar de la anestesia, la persona que lo recibió no fue su doctor o un miembro de su familia, sino Georgie.

—Hey… —Musitó ella, arrastrando la silla en la que estaba sentada hasta quedar pegada al borde de la cama de Gustav—. Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

Gustav parpadeó un par de veces, buscando fuerzas entre la modorra para responder.

—Todo ha salido bien. Exceptuando que ya no tienes apéndice y en su lugar te han dejado diez puntos, pero estarás bien.

—¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? Mmm, Georgie… —Farfulló Gustav, luchando con la pesadez de sus ojos. Cada párpado le pesaba lo mismo que si estuvieran constituidos de concreto—. Agua —pidió luego de hacer un repaso mental de todo lo que le aquejaba.

Inclinando sobre él un vaso chico con agua fresca, Georgie le dejó beber unos cuantos sorbos y después se lo retiró cuidando de no hacer ningún estropicio.

—Es todo. Después de las cirugías no tienes permitido comer o beber mucho porque te puedes vomitar encima. Y no sería nada divertido que además de volar desde el otro lado del mundo para cuidarte, también tuviera que limpiar eso.

—¿Robert…?

—En Nueva York. Te mandó sus mejores deseos de recuperarte. Quería venir conmigo, al menos por un día, pero el trabajo, ya sabes… Y es mejor así. Lloré tanto durante el vuelo, menos mal que nadie me reconoció o si no esta mañana habría aparecido en Bild bajo algún encabezado ridículo.

—Pero…

—Gus, calla y descansa. Ya hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor, ¿ok?

Agotado, Gustav accedió, y sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte, volvió a quedar dormido.

 

Tal como Georgie se lo había dicho antes, fueron diez puntadas las que Gustav exhibió orgulloso en el costado. Todo un ciempiés temible del que Franziska hizo aspavientos para que se lo cubriera porque “ew, es lo más asqueroso que existe en este planeta” fue su mejor descripción.

Los padres de Gustav también pasaron a saludar en un viaje corto, y Gustav los puso al tanto de su estado: Todo progresaba bien, le iban a dar de alta esa misma tarde, y tendría que llevar un reposo estricto de dos semanas, seguido de otras dos de actividades ligeras.

Advertido ya estaba David Jost, y lo mismo los gemelos, quienes dejaron en segundo término preguntas acerca de su estado de salud para inquirir con mucha convicción en por qué Georgie había viajado tan urgentemente a Alemania por él.

—Para cuidarlo, idiotas —rezongó Georgie colgándole a Bill y después negándose a contestar sus subsiguientes llamadas y mensajes.

Gustav no se lo recriminó, y así pasaron los dos primeros días de hospitalización juntos. Con gran culpa Gustav insistió en que Georgie al menos se fuera a dormir a su casa, pero ésta fue imposible de convencer, y se trajo consigo un saco para dormir en el que se tendió las pocas horas que durmió. Gran parte del tiempo, se limitaba a leer un poco o a estar vigilando que las necesidades de Gustav se encontraran cubiertas, y éste lo agradeció, prometiendo pagarle igual si los papeles se invertían y era ella quien lo necesitaba.

Así Franziska quedó relegada a un segundo plano cuando Georgie aceptó gustosa la responsabilidad de ser ella quien se encargara de Gustav durante la primera quincena de su convalecencia, y así lo cumplió cuando por fin lo dieron de alta y le tocó su turno de empacar sus escasas pertenencias en un maletín de viaje y abordar el automóvil de Georgie con dirección a su casa.

Casa vacía y para ellos dos mientras los gemelos regresaban de sus vacaciones en las Maldivas.

—Es casi una lástima, ¿no lo crees? —Le comentó Gustav a Georgie mientras ésta lo ayudaba a recostarse en el sofá frente al televisor y le colocaba una mullida almohada como soporte en la espalda—. Tantos días solos y sin más compañía que la nuestra y aquí estoy, delicado por mi cirugía e incapacitado de hacer más que vegetar.

—Oh, vamos… Que no es el fin del mundo —dijo Georgie, soltando el primer botón de su blusa y enseñándole a Gustav el borde de la tela de su sostén beige—. Todavía hay _actividades_ que podemos hacer tú y yo, no todo tiene que ser sexo con penetración. Al menos de la penetración _tradicional_.

—Ohhh…

—Exacto. Y seré cuidadosa contigo, nada en lo que necesites moverte mucho o en lo que puedas salir lastimado por error. Algo como esto —jugueteó Georgie con sus dedos, deslizándolos por el frente de Gustav, eludiendo su lado derecho y bajando hasta el elástico de sus pantalones de ejercicio—. ¿Puedo?

—Sí —dijo Gustav con la boca seca de emoción. Luego de todos esos días, y aunque le dolía el costado, estaba más que listo para un buen orgasmo que le ayudara a olvidar.

Y _bueno_ fue quedarse corto… Georgie se encargó de que fuera espectacular gracias a la destreza de sus manos y al encanto de su lengua.

Húmedo de transpiración, Gustav se corrió contra su lengua, y no se lo tomó a mal cuando Georgie buscó un pañuelo de la caja más cerca y escupió su semen ahí.

—Lo siento, sabías a hospital. Yuck.

—No hay rencores, sólo… gracias.

—Lo que sea para que estés cómodo.

—Y lo estoy… También cansado.

—Es el efecto de los analgésicos. No te resistas al sueño. Tu prioridad ahora mismo es reponerte y volver a ser el de antes.

—Si insistes…

—Y lo hago…

Poniéndole encima una ligera manta de lana (Gustav era de los que el frío no les afectaba gran cosa), Georgie se inclinó para besarlo en la frente y desearle una buena siesta.

—Cuando despiertes estará listo tu postre favorito: Pastel de chocolate.

—Ese es tu postre favorito —murmuró Gustav con los ojos entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa en labios.

—Me atrapaste. Ahora intenta dormir.

—Vaaale —bostezó Gustav, arrebujándose con la almohada y la manta.

Sin que él lo supiera, Georgie no se movió de su lado hasta que cayó rendido al sueño.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
